1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a manual apparatus for effectively removing lint and fuzz balls on surfaces. More specifically, the present invention relates to a hand-held portable apparatus that detangles pill balls and removes fuzz from knit fabric.
2. Background
The process known as “pilling” occurs when fabrics rub against another surface, causing fibers to naturally migrate to the surface of the fabric. Further rubbing causes fibers to collect in the form of balls, fuzz or pill balls, on the surface of the fabric. The level of pilling depends on the fabric type. Natural and synthetic fibers form pills making new fabric look unattractive and old, pilling can also create holes in fabric.
Devices for dealing with lint and fuzz balls such as brushes, volcano bricks, coarse sand combs, electric fabric shavers, lint rollers and sweater combs do not effectively and quickly remove pill balls and lint. Brushes can only remove loose lint, hair and straighten fibers, and when used improperly, can damage the fabric. Volcano bricks and coarse sand combs remove fuzz balls with gentle abrasion but leave residue from crumbs that easily break off. These devices only brush the lint. Electric fabric shavers only remove pill balls that fit into the holes of the shavers before they are cut and cannot remove any hair from the fabric. Electric fabric shavers require an electrical supply and are limited in the areas of use because they cannot remove lint and fuzz balls in tight areas. Lint rollers superficially remove lint on the outer surface of fabric, not pill balls that are intertwined with threads of the fabric. Sweater combs use abrasive particulates to cut certain pill balls that are pushed into a waffle shaped mesh.
Accordingly, there is a need for a lint and fuzz ball removing device that brushes out and removes lint, hairs and different size and shaped pill balls from all types of knit fabric. There is more specifically, a need for device that is capable of removing these unwanted particles from hard to reach areas without damaging or leaving residue on fabric.